My Heart Will Go On
by BubblyAng3l
Summary: What happens if Ikuto wins 4 day a cruise and meets Amu? Will there be love? Who will be in the way? Find out when you read. -HIATUS!
1. I hate my life

**Krystal: Haii!!! Man u must be tired of my epiphanies.....lol**

**Ikuto: What is it this time?**

**Krystal: Well I was thinking about Titanic (for some reason) and I was thinking about fanfics too...**

**Ikuto: Wait....doesn't the dude die in the end?!?!**

**Krystal: That's the thing I'm going to change it up.**

**Ikuto: Phew, I thought I was going to die**

**Krystal: *silent***

**Ikuto: I'm not going to die, right?**

**Krystal: Anyway please enjoy and I don't own Shugo Chara in anyway!!**

**Ikuto: Hey!! Don't ignore me!!**

***My Heart Will Go On***

** *Chapter 1***

**(Normal POV)**

A noble woman with pink hair, which reaches a little below her bottom, and has hazel eyes. She's about 17 years old. She sat at her dresser in her room combing her long hair getting ready for a 4 day cruise across the Atlantic Ocean with her mother. She sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Then she remembered why she had to go on the cruise; her mother.

"Why do I even have to go?" she asked herself.

"Because I said so," someone said. The young woman turned around and saw that it was her mother. Her mother was around 30 years old. She had shoulder-length golden brunette hair and hazel eyes, and she was wearing a long green dress that was rhinestone encrusted at the chest and waist. She had on a diamond necklace and some green high-heeled shoes.

"But mother-," she started, but her mother raised her hand to indicate that she must stop talking.

"No buts, you are coming whether you like it or not, Amu," said Amu's mother. Amu was about to try and protest again but someone called for her.

"Midori!! It's almost time to go," someone from downstairs shouted.

"Amu, hurry up and get changed," Midori said to her daughter and went back downstairs. Once more, Amu sighed.

"Oh the joy," she said sarcastically and proceeded with getting ready.

* * *

"Beat this," said an old, wrinkly man in a bar somewhere, and threw on the table 3 jacks and 2 aces. He was playing a poker game for a ticket on the biggest boat ever made, Icy Heart. The other guy he was playing started cursing under his breath and got up from around the poker table. The old, wrinkly man smirked.

"Who else dares to play me?" said the man.

"I will," said a man. That looked about 18-years-old, with messy midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. The old, wrinkly man smirked once more.

"Whatever you say," he said mischievously.

-------------20 minutes later------------------

By this time, the old, wrinkly man is sweating like a pig, because he's losing. Big Time. The blue-haired man's smirk is growing wider and wider every minute. Then all of a sudden the old man smirked ear to ear.

"All aces," he said. Everyone around them, that started piling up when the game was getting good, groaned. The blue-haired man, if possible smirked even wider.

"A full house," he said. Everyone gasped then cheered. The old man, was pissed but then he got happy.

"What's your name boy?" he asked.

"Tsukiyomi. Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he said. Then picked up the tickets, and was about to walk away but the old man said something to catch his attention.

"You better hurry the boat leaves in five minutes," he said. After he said this, Ikuto started running like his life depended on it. He ran through crowds of people waving to their family goodbye because the boat was just about to leave. He made it to the stairs that boards the ship on time. A guard was there and about to stop him.

"Hey!" he called out then Ikuto turned around and showed him the ticket. He allowed him to go on.

* * *

As usual Amu is at some sort of meeting, she doesn't know what it is about because she never usually pays any attention to them. She gets tired of these meetings because it's always about business.

"So, we're clear that's the deal, right?" asked a man with dirty blonde hair and a serious expression on his face.

"Yes, Tsukasa, $100, 000," replied Midori. Then Tsukasa's facial expression turned calm and carefree.

"I'll hold you onto that," he said. Amu sighed and turned her attention to her left, where her best friend was seated.

"Hey Utau, can't we ditch this meeting?" Amu asked. Utau Hoshina, Amu's best friend, has long, blonde her and they are usually in long pigtails.

"I wish we could she whispered back," she said sighing. Then both of them sighed again together. They hated being rich, they just want to be normal.

"You okay, Amu?" asked a man that was on her right.

"I'm fine, Tadase," she answered a little annoyed at her fiancé. Tadase Hotori, Amu's fiancé, has blonde hair and ruby eyes and he was also rich. Amu's mother arranged for them to get married in Japan, where the ship was heading, and Amu hates him. She hates the whole arranged marriage thing too. Then something caught her attention, Utau gasped and she looked over at her friend. She had a tint of red on her cheeks and she was looking intently at something or someone. Amu slowly averted her gaze from her friend and looked where she was looking. Utau was staring at a boy about their age, 17, he had rusty brown hair and emerald green eyes. Amu smirked.

"Utau's in love," she whispered, to her. Utau's face reddened.

"No, I'm not," she said trying to keep cool.

"Liar," Amu said.

* * *

Ikuto was settling at the bottom of the ship where the lower class rooms were. While he was fixing his bed there was an old friend passing by.

"So, you finally can go back to Japan, huh?" asked someone. Ikuto turned around and saw that it was his long time friend Nagihiko Fujisaki. Nagihiko a.k.a. Nagi had long purple hair and hazel eyes. Ikuto smirked at his friend.

"So, you're going back to Japan to look for Rima?" Ikuto asked his long time friend. Nagi just blushed.

"So what if I am," he said. Rima was one of their childhood friends in Japan too, but they had to move away to America because of financial problems.

"So I see we're sharing rooms," Nagi said. Ikuto just shrugged.

"I guess," he said. But since Ikuto has to keep his cool character, he wasn't going to show that he was happy that he knew someone on the boat.

* * *

Amu and Utau were now in Amu's room on the boat for first class.

"So Amu, when are you and Tadase getting married?" Utau asked. Amu got irritated.

"The day after we reach Japan," she said angrily. Utau sighed and looked at her friend sympathetically.

"You know you have to do this for the Hinamori Group?" Utau asked. Once again Amu got mad.

"Yes........you see that's why I wanted to be a normal person, you know," Amu said.

"I know me too," Utau said, then continued, "But I would miss my best friend." Amu looked at Utau. Her anger lowered and her expression softened.

"Yea, me too," Amu said, "I don't know how I could make it without my best friend." They sat there in a comfortable silence, until someone interrupted them.

"Amu!! Could you please come here for a bit," shouted Midori. Amu groaned.

"I'll be right back, Utau," she said then leaved the room. Utau looked into space and was thinking hard.

"Poor, Amu," she finally said.

* * *

Amu was in front of her mother's room door. She stared at it for a few seconds, and then knocked.

"Come in," she heard her mother said from the other side. She entered.

"What did you want me for?" Amu asked. Midori looked at her daughter.

"Please, don't freak out," Midori asked her mother sympathetically. Amu raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Tsukasa wants you and Tadase to get married the day we reach Japan," she said to her daughter. Amu was boiling with anger.

"Why?!?!" she asked trying to keep her cool.

"Because he said it would help the company," she answered. Amu snapped.

"WHY DO YOU LET HIM MAKE THE DECISIONS?!?!?!?!" Amu shouted. Her mother winced a little knowing that was the reaction she was going to get.

"Because-," she tried to answer but Amu stormed out of the room. Her mother sighed in frustration and started massaging her temples.

* * *

Amu stormed back into her room and slammed the door behind her. Utau was still in the room.

"What happened?" Utau asked.

"She wants me to get married to Tadase the day we reach Japan," Amu answered angrily, then slid to the ground and brought her knees up to her chin. It was silent for a few minutes until sobs were heard from Amu. Utau looked at her friend sympathetically and went over to her.

"Don't cry, Amu, I'll be here for you," Utau said. But Amu just kept crying. Utau got sad too. She hugged Amu from the side and rested her head on top of Amu's head.

"Don't worry, Amu, please," Utau said trying to comfort her friend.

****************************************************************

**Krystal: That's chapter 1.**

**Ikuto: So when are we gonna meet?**

**Krystal: Who knows, it could be the next chapter the chapter after that or the chapter after that......**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrops***

**Krystal: Anyway, please click the sexy green bottom and review.....**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrops again* Hehe......**

**Krystal: What?**

**Ikuto: Everyone plz R&R!**

**Krystal: *mumbles under breath* Party Pooper........**


	2. Amu meets Ikuto

**Krystal: Hey guys! This is the next chapter of My Heart Will Go On….**

**Ikuto: Ok, great because I want to know when Amu and I meets….**

**Krystal: *sighs and rolls eyes***

**Ikuto: What?**

**Krystal: Nothing!**

**Ikuto:………Paranoid……**

**Krystal: I hate that song!!**

**Ikuto:……….**

**Krystal: I know I'm weird…..**

**Ikuto: Moving on…Krystal doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

***My Heart Will Go On***

** *Chapter 1***

**(Normal POV)**

Amu can't take it anymore!! She was at a dinner party with all the business people and all they're talking about is her and Tadase getting married, her and Tadase taking over the business and even her and Tadase having kids!! Where'd that come from?!?!? She couldn't take it anymore, so ran. Ran away from all of it. Ran as far as she could. She ran all the way to the back of a boat, passing a bench where Ikuto was gazing at the stars. He noticed her. She was gasping for air by the time she got there. She looked over at the sea moving rapidly under the boat. She was going to do it. She was going to kill herself by jumping off the boat into the water below. She climbed over and held on to the pole that was there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ikuto said to her. Her eyes shot around to where Ikuto was.

"Why?!?!" she asked angrily. Ikuto raised his eyebrows. Then he started taking off his shoes.

"Because if you do, I'm going to have to save you," Ikuto said in a matter-of-fact tone. Amu looked at him like his was retarded.

"Why do you even care? All they want me to do is marry some dude I absolutely hate and take over the shitty family business!! So why should I not jump? No one would miss me!!" she exclaimed with the wind blowing her hair in her face. Ikuto sighed.

"Listen, you see the water below?" he asked. Amu looked down and it. She whimpered a little.

"That's right, its freezing cold I think under -20◦," Amu stared at him.

"If you jump it's going to be like a million needles sticking through your body, I would know because it happened to me once when I went ice fishing with my dad, because I fell through the ice," Ikuto continued. Amu was having second thoughts.

"Come on, lemme help you," Ikuto said reaching out to her. Amu hesitated but then took his hand. She was about to climb back over but then she slipped.

"AH!!!" she exclaimed looking down. Ikuto struggled trying to get her. But he pulled her up, took her by the waist and brought her back over.

"Lady Amu!!!" someone with light purple hair and eyes shouted. He spotted two people over at the back and noticed it was a stranger and Amu.

"LADY AMU!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed the person. He found them with Ikuto getting off Amu and her shivering and whimpering. He looked over at Ikuto and his expression turned cold.

"What have you done to Lady Amu?!?!" he asked angrily. Some guards were watching him shout at Ikuto and came down.

"Nothing," replied Ikuto.

"Liar!!" the person shouted. Amu was too shocked and scared to say anything.

"What going on down here?" asked one of the guards.

"Arrest this man!!" he shouted. Then the guards surrounded Ikuto and took him away. The man went to Amu's side. Amu settled down a little.

"Lady Amu, are you alright? What did that man do to you?" he asked her. Amu looked at him.

"He saved my life, Kiseki," she replied. Kiseki looked shocked.

"But-," he started but Amu cut him off by getting up to follow where the guards went. He stood there dumbfounded.

-------------------Meanwhile----------------------

"I'm going to ask you one more time, what did you do to Lady Amu?" shouted a man with green hair, green eyes and glasses on.

"I told you, she was going to jump off the boat and I stopped her!!" Ikuto exclaimed. He couldn't move much because they tied him to a chair. He was getting irritated, he was about to order the guards to throw him jail but someone stopped him.

"Stop Kairi," Amu said entering the room. The man turned around.

"But Amu-," he started, but she motioned him to shut up.

"No buts, Kairi, this man saved my life, I was really about to jump off," Amu stated. Kairi stared at Amu weirdly.

"Why would you jump, Amu, you have a good life and-," Amu motioned him to shut up again.

"Kairi, just stop, I know you're a friend but I don't want to talk about it," Amu stated coldly. Kairi was taken back with her tone but obeyed.

"Come on, guys let's go," Kairi said to the other guards. Amu stood there for a few seconds then slapped her forehead. She went to the door and shouted out," YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE HIM!!!!" Ikuto flinched. His ears are sensitive. No one answered. She cursed them under her breath. Then she took a good look at Ikuto. She took notice of how handsome Ikuto was and a tint of pink was visible on her face. He smirked.

"Aren't you going to untie me, _Lady_ Amu?" Ikuto asked putting emphasis on the word. Amu glared at him.

"Is that anyway to repay the person that saved you?" Ikuto asked still smirking. Amu sighed. He was right. She went behind him and carefully untied the knots. When he was free, he got up and massaged his wrists because they were red.

"There you go," Amu said getting up. They stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, but then Amu decided to break it.

"I didn't catch your name," Amu said. Ikuto stared at her, and then he held his hand out.

"Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said. Amu took his hand and shook it.

"Amu. Hinamori Amu," she replied. Ikuto smirked. Amu stared at him confused.

"_Maybe this boat ride will be more eventful than I thought," _said Ikuto in his mind.

* * *

**Krystal: Well that's chapter 2 and I decided there won't be a lot of chapter's for this story.**

**Ikuto: Awwww…….**

**Krystal: Suck it up!**

**Ikuto: *silent***

**Krystal: What?**

**Ikuto: You know, nowadays you're acting really weird.**

**Krystal: *about to bite into a piece of stick* What?**

**Ikuto: *falls down anime style***

**Krystal: What?**

**Ikuto: Nothing……everyone please R&R……**

**Krystal: Seriously, what?**


End file.
